The disclosure generally relates to mobile communications and, more particularly, to a method for reporting minimization of drive tests measurement data in mobile communications.
Nowadays, the mobile communication plays a more and more important role in people's daily life. Therefore, the network operators have invested tremendous times and money to ensure the quality and the reliability of the mobile communications. Conventionally, the network operators send engineers and measurement vehicles to the concerned areas for performing drive tests so as to collect radio measurement data, discover communication problems, etc. Not only do the conventional drive tests require high operation expenditure, but also the accuracy of the measurement data is limited by the complicated radio environment.